A Promise Made
by SorasHeart Purity
Summary: I know I haven't updated in forever I have been working on building around my real author career. It's been a wonderful grace to write on this site and I will continue writing here once I really finish one of my "real" stories thanks!


**A Promise Made**

_**Hey decoted readers. I am coming out with my first crossover. Oh and what a crossover it will be. I am putting this in the KH section though because it's main story is KH. All of the shows, games, and books I am goin to use are still being decided though the only thing you should see in this chapter is our world and a tad of the KH universe. Not going to go to the KH world yet but I'll just say that it's characters will debue here. At the end of the chapter in an attempt to get a response out of my readers I will actually need your help but, the full details won't appear until the end. Oh and I own almost none of the characters that will appear through out my story. Without any further delay let the chapter begin.**_

_**Chapter One: The Promise**_

This story begins on Earth. A quiet town sits near a very large lake and in a small neighborhoodwe find our heroes. One boy and one girl. The boy was tall at fourteen and so be it a little over weight. He had hidden strength in his form only those who had seen it knew what lay behind the boy's peaceful face. He wore a pair of square lens glasses that often found their way down to the tip of his nose while reading.

The girl walked next to him. Her face was usually pale but, currently was a little red. Tears had recantly stained her face. Her gorgeous orange eyes were filled with sorrow as the boy held her. Her petite, beautiful frame shook with slight tremors. She was not sad because of whom she was with for this may have been one of the few people in her life that made her feel safe and yet she sheilded herself.

She had been hurt by people she trusted before and though she allowed the boy in her life he still had to pry sometimes to find what bothered her at times. Her usually smiling face donned by the frown left the boy troubled. He knew what had transpiredshe had gotten to another fight with her family and it had come close to dangerous. The boy's own family usually told him to stay out of it but, he cared for the girl so much. He could not stand the thoguth of losing her.

He had to put her radiant smile back on her gorgeous face. He rubbed her back through her raven black hair with red tips. She looked up at him and he looked back. All the words that could've been said could not match the feeling of pure love he was sending ner. He finally broke the silence around them.

" I will always love you," he began " I would go to the ends of the universe and back to make you happy. For every fiber of my being that keeps me standing and breathing I promise that as long as you and I live that I will protect you. No blade, knife, gun, bomb, or stretch of time and space will make this promise go away. Understand that though before you I lived without but, now I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you"

With those words he turned directly to her and kissed her upon the lips sealing the pact. Though she began to shield herself and doubt those words their eyes met and through their brilliant blue she saw the shining truth and all doubt she had before was gone. She spoke for the first time since they had left her house.

" I beleive you. I can see the truth in your eyes. You really do love me don't you?" smiling as she asked the rhetorical question. He declared again putting all his passion in his voice.

" I love you."

They stopped at the edge of the road and sat in the grass watching the sun drift below the tree line and the stars slowly brighten in the night sky.

Without warning a low rushing of the wind flew by and out of a strange dark purple portal stepped out a man in a black coat.

" Hey dude and dudette whats up?" The voice of the man echoed with familiarity to the boy he knew the voice and the man behind it but, for all his brain power he couldn't think of where he'd heard it.

"Oh my god it's ..." as the girl was about to reveal the man's identity. another whoosh came from behind them and a hand muffled her. Then the muffler stepped back into his portal and came out of the other portal next to his similarly clad ally.

" Wh.. What do you think your doing."stammered the boy surprised by their entrance. The first black coated man answered.

"Your little girlfirend has some very interesting prospects we'd like to test. So you just stand back and let us take what we've claimed." with this the second cloaked black man took a step back into the portal. The girl in attempt to get free but the man's hand and was only able to shout out,

" Cody !!!" before the man dragged her through the portal and shut it.

" NO ! ANDREA !" his heart seemed smashed, anger flowed through his body the only person he had ever truly loved had been taken through a portal to god knows where with a strange man in black coat. The boy hung his head he had failed to protect her. "No," he thought to himself "I must go wherever he went no matter what it costs!" Yet all he could do was stand still he must deem information from the remaining man. As he stood his head still hung the man laughed, a cruel, long,

horrible laugh. This fully instilled rage in the boy and he slowly dropped into some other being within him he slowly lost his conciousness as some thing else took over. A surge of raw enrgy escaped his body rippling the road in front of him.

His hair covered his face as the man continued laughing. The laughing abruptly came to a stop when a deeper darker voice escaped the boy's lips.

" Where is she." he muttered

" What?" asked the man.

" I am asking nicely. Where is she?!" said this new person that was no longer the old Cody.

"What do you think your gonna do. Just to show you a fraction of my power I will summon some Heartless and Nobodies. We will see if you even survive." with a snap of his fingers about 100 Shadows and Dusks appeared. As they looked upon their enemy they themselves induldged in a strange laugh. An unarmed enemy how quickly he shall fall. As they took one step toward Cody

he twitched his hands.

With one flash of light and a surge of darkness A keyblade appeared in each hand. The one in his left hand had a lighter extension of his arm feel to it as if it belonged to him. The keyblade was red with the flame of light at the main point of the blade and small stretches of dark blue tiwsting down to its handle which appeared as a star. The blade in his right felt like it would let it be wielded by him but, its true onwer was far off. The blade felt like it needed him and so would bend to his will and only one other's.

This blade imaged a twin to the other. The point of the blade was different though it appeared as a dark cloud that blocks out light yet down it in the opposite of the red blade it's blow had stretches of white and red down its length to the handle which also was a star.

With inhuman speed and strength the boy flew through the creatures. As the creatures turned to look for him they all fell in half dark blood spewing from them along with horrible screams. As fast as they were there the creatures were gone and the boy landed on top the man crossing his blades like scisors.

The hood fell off the man showing his face at last. It was none other than Demyx.

" Demyx this is your last chance. WHERE IS SHE !!!!!" though appearing unfaltered by the identity of his enemy the Cody still inside the powerful force controling was severely surprised.

Demyx looked into the red eyes of his enemy then cracked a smile.

" I will answer you. She is Nowhere. Even the you you were before should know that" Demyx let out an awful laugh but he was cut short for Cody closed the blades around his throat decpitating him. With the same strange smile painted on his face the head rolled away unitl the body finally shimmered away.

Cody slowly returning to himself did know where Nowhere was but had no idea of how to get there. He only knew two solid facts at that moment he needed to save Andrea and he needed help if he were to take down Orginazation XIII.

Cody then stared down at the keyblades. He stared at where the portal once was and then back toward his home. He may never come back. He pray that he had the power to control hos fate and move entire dimensions to save Andrea. The only hope he had was to instill all his power into the mystical blades he could now wield.

A scratch sounded behind him. He turned ready to fight hoping even with his anger subsided he had the strength to fight. When he turned he saw a perplexing sight, there on the road were a dusk and a shadow that must've dodged at the last second. They stared at him and he stared back, they appeared to mean no harm. The small two looked at each other than back up at him.

Through their gaze he saw pieces of human hope floating in whatever they had left in them. He wondered, would they bend to his will and come with him?

" Are you two looking for a friend? " he asked curious to their intentions. They nodded in silent agreement.

" So you two work of your own free will then? " again they nodded a yes.

" Well should you to acompany me I promise that I will do the best I can to return you to your original forms. In return all I ask is you not cause me problems and that you might fight along side me in battle I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Cody ended as they slowly came to his side.

He now again focused on the travel ahead. He now had the help of two peculiar strangers, whom as evil as the stories of their origins were, seemed only to be freed of their empty existence. Cody knew this was the beginning to a very long journey and his last hopes had to be his strength.

As he surged every resource in his body into an image of the blades and held them as one in his hands raised above his head he felt his last chance insane but, knew it was all he had. With a savage war cry worthy of a dragon he swung his blades in a diaginal motion through the air.

At first it appeared as nothing happened and then slowly along the line he swung a blue opening ripped through. He saw nothing but the flowing blue. Then as he looked back for one final time he stepped through and fell into emptiness with his new friends by his side.

_**So thats's my chapter. I was pleased with my own results. If your wondering I only know the core component of the chapter when i begin and my hands know the rest. They pretty much type of their own accord. Now for the help I mentioned that I needed from you. The next chapter will start the cross over and i need to pick where it is gonna take place. Here are my 4 choices.**_

_**A. Shaman King**_

_**B. Harry Potter**_

_**C. Legend Of Zelda**_

_**D. Bleach**_

_**In your review just tell me the letter of place where you want Cody/myslef to go next and by popular vote I will chose where to start my next chapter. Until then Au Revior.**_


End file.
